redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nightpaw Streamspliter
Hi Nightpaw Streamspliter, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:39, April 22, 2010 need help donno how to work this wiki! ?-Nightpaw What do you need help with? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 15:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't need help anymore thanks though.Nightpaw Streamspliter 16:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, geez, I wasn't even paying attention, I thought I was still on your userpage :P. Nevermind --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 16:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) User:Black hawk Welcome! Hi, there! I saw that you needed some help, and I'll be glad to assist you in whatever you need. First of all, this is a talk page. Each user has one, and if you want to send someone a message just click on their link that says User talk: Also, you can edit pages by clicking on the edit button at the top and adding whatever is needed. All users also have blogs, where you can post fan fiction, essays, or maybe little Redwall-related games. (No RPGing allowed though.) And be sure to check out some of the great fan fiction on here as well! (including some of my own) And I see that you've already done some work on your use page. That's great! Just put whatever you want about you on it; your favorite books, TV shows, Redwall characters, or whatever. If you need anything else, just ask! Hope you have a good time here on the Redwall wiki!--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe, but call me Blue. Everybeast does. If ya need help, ask me. Sign under the 'Friends' category if you are interested in being my friend. Hope U enjoy it here! Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! I saw that you were new here and wanted to welcome you as well. I just started here at the beginning of the month, so I'm finding my way around still as well, but I'd love to help you if I know how. Verminfate gave you a great introduction to what's what around here. You can find everyone's fanfiction on their blogs. I've been enjoying Skipper Rorc's and Laria Wavedeep's and feel free to check out mine as well. It's a sort of sequel to Marlfox. The fanfictions are really fun here because everyone who reads them usually writes comments and the authors will let you know when a new chapter is up and respond to the reviews and such. It's fun talking about people's stories with the other users who are reading them. When I'm having trouble figuring out to do some things, like signatures and posts and formatting and stuff, I like to see how other people have done it and use there things as sort of templates to do it myself. There's usually a link towards the top of the page that says show source where you can see how they did the formatting. Be sure to add more stuff to you user page so we can get to know you better. --Peony Laminar 05:43, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fil out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If you want some fanfics to read, look around! Some writers are Verminfate, Rorc, Segalia, Peony Laminar, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! You don't have to check out my fanfics, but I would like to know yore opinions. I hope we could be mates? Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hey wots up that pretty much just covered it all um hope e have a great time here.Lorgo galedeep 12:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) really ummm let me think fer awhile. Cool, you have another user! I wonder who you are... Your other user would be new as well, I'm thinking, 'cause yo don't know much about this wiki. Hm.... Oh yeah, I'm an otter too, if you haven't already guessed that. There are lots of other otter users on here too, and be sure to make a friends list on yore user page! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy Welcome to Redwall wiki, mate. I'm not th' firs' user t' welcome yew I see but I'm still close enought that I dropped by t' say hi. Everyone's pretty much covered introducing you to th' main parts of the wiki, so I don't have much else to say. I'll be seein' yew around then!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hola matey! well, you seem to be filled in on everything, so i won't confuzzilate you further. xD but i will say, if you need help, add me to your list of people to ask! See ya around! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 18:29, April 23, 2010 (UTC) You can make a signature (or sig for short) to put on talk pages so that people know who messaged them. You can also add a picture to the sig if you want. To get help on making one, go here User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature . On this page he has step-by-step sig-making instructions. Sigs are fun to make. I can't wait to see yours when your done! (especially with a cool user-name like yours!)--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Role Playing. It's like fighting a battle on Shout Box or something of the like. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 20:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) you seriously think i'd tell?!?!?! oh, wait i'm evil. OF COURSE I'LL TELL!!!!! no really i would if i did. :)Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 21:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hey theres this thing called a shout box I'll show ye how ter git on it step#1:go to more in the top right hand corner where it says like yer talk page and user page and home so go ter more then hit manage widgets them scroll over and over until u c the shout box options but u must hit the green plus sign (and whoops fer not doin more than one step srry)and then on the left u will c a box wid words in it and I think u can figer it out from there.Lorgo galedeep 17:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Latish Welcome Nightpaw Streamspliter! I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 18:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature pic No, actually User:Sister Armel did. She's pretty good, I recommend her to do yore signature pic. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, I'm really sorry, but I can't take any more requests just yet, I have 4 other pics and a sculpture I gotta do, I can do one for you when I'm done with a couple of the others, but I'm not sure how long that will take, sorry againSister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 14:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) HI Nighty! You asked if you could be my friend on my user page. Sure! Just edit me "friends" section. :)--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 20:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oops Sorry, that was a staff message that should have just been seen by Uberfuzzy :) I clicked the wrong button -- sannse (talk) 21:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig I'll do a pic for you! :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:38, April 28, 2010 (UTC) No. *glare* I'm doing a picture for you and you going to LIKE IT! You don't have to use it as a sig, but I'm doing one. HA! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Nightpaw, like Nightwing from Batman...--Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) There´s such a thing as a favor, eh. Let´s get this straight. I'' am doing a pic for ''you. You aren´t `allowing´ me to draw a pic for you. But, if you don´t want one, fine. --Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 06:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you know me on yore other account? I'm guessin' yore either Soren, Turan, Zwan, Sam Shellhound or Lorgo!!! Hm, maybe not Lorgo... --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture is finished! Hi, Nightpaw! Your picture is done. It's a little fuzzy due to my camera handling but I can always re-take it for a better focus later. Also, I know you said you didn't want a habit for clothing so I kind of improvised; hope thats alright. thumb| --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 19:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) el mago My Sig IS Awesome!!!!Nightpaw el mago I am the shadows, see you! 02:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) K better! El mago I am the shadows, The mist, I see you! 02:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine. Barely. Yeah I am it went straight down my street though... Memphis never gets tornados, so I dunno what gives? Thanks for praying, and thank God that I am alive and unharmed (except for my garage, which had a tree from across the street fall on it). The car is also not fine, because of the tree, but otherwise, I'm one of the luckiest in my neighborhood. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 18:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) --skalarana 21:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) update on a story of a brother and sister--skalarana 21:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... again, thanks Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 13:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I love your pic of NightPaw! User:ForrestFighter Sorry, this update is a short one. I have a disease called writers block! Argh...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm working on a lot of other requests and I don't have the time. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 07:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm deleting Laria Wavedeep because its really bad since it was my first fanfic. Also I didn't like it and besides, it wasn't very long. I didn't like the writing style and stuff, so I decided to delete it. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your sister? Are you sure? Hm...I guess, though I have a different name than you! Wavedeep and Streamspliter? I guess it doesn't matter. Yeah, if you really want to and yore really desperate then you can. I've never been in another user's fanfic before...It'll be interesting...--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Does it have to be a user? Or can it be a made up character? And I updated TSOAW.--Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Would you please put me on the update list for your fan-fic? Thank you! Yes... I can call you "Nighty" if I want to. I call Skipper Rorc "Skippy", I call Bluestripe the Wild "Bluey", and I can call you "Nighty" if that suits me thank you very much! Toodle pip an' all that, wot wot! --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 22:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Do you want to join me on shout-box? --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 17:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) signature YES! WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME! I can't figure out why it isn't letting me do a link and all that stuff. I checked the little box thing you were talking about, but that didn't do anything so.. I have no idea. So... right now, like, when I sign, I have NO idea what my signature will look like. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I have needed someone who can help me with that! --Rose the Fearless! ~Brockkers~ 15:46, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. Its very small though. --Laria Wavedeep Come and face a warrior! 01:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I am finally gonna start to rewrite my fanfic, Laria Wavedeep. Could you please check it out and read it? Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:37, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was gonna put a few more on, but thought maybe all the weapons would slow me down, ttyl!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? Who do you think I am? --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 14:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I finished me Bluestripe extension. Holly Werde Dorn Gewinne? 23:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC This is IRC. We don't have it because there is no purpose for it in regards to this website. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I know about Nightclaw... OH! I KNOW! YOU'RE SNOWPAW THE WILD!! Holly Morder Außergewöhnlich! 19:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not Coral Flintblade. Keep trying! --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 12:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) What makes you think I'm Coral? There's heaps of other users that I could be. --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 13:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not gonna tell you. Besides, I already know yore other user but I've just never said it on this wiki, I've kept it to myself, and I've never told you that I know who yore other user is. I knew before I joined this wiki. --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 13:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) You are . --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 13:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't try to deny it Nightpaw. --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 14:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, even if you did guess my other account, I would still say that you were wrong. --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 14:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you just want to go on the shoutbox instead of sending all these messages? --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 14:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not intending to tell you on this wiki. You could email me, but you don't know my email address! --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 14:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) You really ought to be more careful. I am allowed to guess who you are on here? If so I think yore...tell me if I can guess so I dont give it away-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 20:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Snowpaw said she was gonna leave the Wiki. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yore sig, if I'm correct, gives it away. Yore Mago of the Jolly Octopus, right? It's hard to check info since yore user page is empty. -Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 06:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't find you on the Warriors wiki, so you could just email me. I'll put my email address on my user page. --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 14:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on TSOAW. Finally! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 03:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yore sig is el mago...though that could also mean something in Spanish. I think I said that wrong, on yore user page you don't have a lot about you in real life so it's hard to compare with Mago of the Jolly Octopus to see if I'm right. Are you an atheist?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 07:01, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) or you could just be calling yoreself a magician...-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if... I'm very sorry if I accidentally offended you. User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus is another otter on the wiki. I guess you just had el mago as yore sig because you were calling yoreself a magician. I see yore point in not putting up personal info, I'm a Christian too though. Is yore other user an otter? Sorry again-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: In the future how do you know i didn't lie to him to make you think I was Coral. Ming Assassin with a conscience whoever this Ming girl is its not me ok. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 00:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) 1. because after the 'trust me I know' message you sent me, i went to your talk page to see what you were talking about. Then i saw this ming guys message and decided to reply. besides im not as creative as him. 2. Alot of people are on this wiki at the exact same time, after all you on it too aren't you at the exact same time. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 00:54, June 1, 2010 (UTC) cyber pinkie swear and hope to be killed by Slagar and maybe i'll tell you Ming Assassin with a conscience Fine if you want to be like that, Fanfic i know on my other account that i said i wouldnt do a fanfic until summer, but i had a brain blast, so please check it out. You can critisize at your leisure there. Ming Assassin with a conscience Did i deny it? Really? Hm, didn't realize that. Happy now? --Rhae MoonbladeQuality over quantity, wot! 12:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Foxes Tale small update but all I could do from the public library. --Ming the Japanese Fox 00:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Foxes Tale, a battle finished and a new enemy appears. --Ming the Japanese Fox 23:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Foxes Tale. Two people die today. thanks for the welcome Thanks for the big welcome I feel accepted on to the site now. Yoofus lightpaw 14:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC)yoofus lightpaw DRAWN!!!! I WANT ONE DRAWN!!!!! everyones like well do you want one created or drawn? it's driving me batty! ^.^ who do you want me to draw?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 02:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No I am not Sister Armel :) Good guess though (I said I didn't know her. If she was my other account, wouldn't I know her?) Ky Wingblade 21:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll swear to anything that I'm not Sister Armel. Ky Wingblade 14:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kytrae isn't Armel, lol. I doubt she has a second account --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 22:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Shoutbox I stopped chatting on the internet long ago. My time spent on this website is to maintain that everything is running smoothly. When I'm not doing that, I'm either working or engaging in social activities. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess you really don't know if my sister told me to say that, but I, personally, go by my honor. I myself am not aware of her having any other accounts and I am positive she is not Kytrae. Neil-- 12:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nightpaw! I haven't seen ye in a while. I just updated LW. Could you go on the shoutbox? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not I swear!!!! HOnestly! Ky Wingblade 17:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope, not Pinedance ;) Ky Wingblade 12:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw your comment on Ky's talk page. No, I'm not her. XD --Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Because my other account is a female otter, not a male badger. I make a point of ensuring all my accounts are girls.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 05:46, June 13, 2010 (UTC) 'S fine. XD--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 00:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. X( --Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 00:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I cleaned all the MtW stuff up now. Thanks! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) MtW=Martin the Warrior. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Nightpaw, if you still think that Ky is Pinedance, then just look at their writing styles. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Have you read the updates on LW yet? --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 01:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I don't read userpages, actually :) Can't you tell? Sorry about the gender stuff, sir. I'm sorry you can't be bothered to look at my story. It's barely as long as the screen :/ And you read Hollyfire's addition to Bluestripe. That's a half-fanfic. And the honored stuff wasn't addressed to you; it was to Pinedance. No, I am not Pinedance. Or Sister Armel. Why won't you believe me!?!? Ky Wingblade 15:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, actually, that would be a big help :) I'm good for Outcast & Lioneyes, but I'd love it if you could supply me with some vermin names :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 16:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I need five commanders (so... kinda important) and two minor. If you can help, I'll love you :) Oh, and can I put you in a fanfic I'm writing (haven't posted yet)? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, thank you. I shall tell you when they are in it. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No, put everything in a comment here: User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War Characters Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Update On "The Lord of Bloodwrath". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) update on a tale of a fox and a sword Rayn Larusse 04:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Night. Big help :) I shall let you know if I need anything else, but for now, I believe it will be sufficient. Thank you again!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I need a name for a wolf warlord who despises all females and thinks that his species is the superior.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 18:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...I really need a friend right now....I just don't know why people don't believe me....I mean, i know this is the internet and i know his life sounds fake, but its true. And with him leaving in a few days, i don't know what i'll do...='( --Wildcat Maiden 18:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Relationship The discussion of personal relationships is unnecessary and irrelevant to this website. Don't encourage it or participate. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :You sure can. But that sort of discussion is not allowed, so find something else to talk about. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. I have added Nightpaw!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On "The Lord of Bloodwrath." Finished Chapter Six. Expect to see Chapter Seven soon. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on a tale of a fox and a sword Rayn Larusse 17:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Me? Well, i can't say that i've been exactly normal. I don't really feel that good about this...but its worth it...i think... Re:Editors If you want to be on the list, you add yourself to the list, just like it says at the top of the page. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol and there's no higher honor, anywhere. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 10:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) It has started! The Saga of the Redwall Wars is here! You will show up sometime...--There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 17:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on the Saga. --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 17:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:29, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Because I was rather busy dodging fuel rod cannons. These life-and-death situations, they tend to take priority over most other things. Sorry. Anyway, yes, he is a warlord, and as for a descriprion, it's hard to say. You don't see him a lot, and when you do his entire body is covered with a big black cloak. I think I like Abom though. Thanks.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 17:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I was dodging them because they were being fired at me. If I didn't dodge, I would get hit, and that would be bad. Such events usually case death. Death is bad. Oh, dang. My signature says otherwise. Umm... You get my idea.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 21:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) becuase i haven't... i'll draw your character...-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 21:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Layla said she felt like she outgrew Redwall, so left, and has since reaized that she was wrong and came back. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Classified information. Sorry.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 16:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i'm just under art pressure. was there something you needed? =)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ah. okay! ^w^ c ya round then!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Quest of Nine Tails Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Update!----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 02:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) UPdate!--Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ITS UP NIGHT IT UP THE STORY OF A SISTER AND A BROTHER IS UP --skalarana 16:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) NO!!! I just realized that I've permanently deleted it!!!! NOO!!! Gonna try to re-do it, but forgive me if it doesn't follow the plot perfectly. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rawr, I hate that though, because it was so unnecessary... I shoulda kept it, and I only had it on "copy" and I didn't paste it anywhere, I just copied something else. And you know what I copied? Nightpaw grinned wolfishly. "I don't know, Lord Trawnbull, sir. Rorc Nightblade is a fierce warrior, he can handle anything." "Including rescuing Laria from that vermin, Macbeth?" Trawnbull raised his thick eyebrows, and smiled warmly at the otter. "I don't doubt him in the slightest." "Rescuing Laria? But that's my specialty." Nightpaw appeared a bit hurt. "Oh, is it? Then here's the plan..." I mean, really~ I sacrifice my story for something that would've been added to it, anyway. GARRRRRRRR, I'm so darn mad at myself right now!!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I know... rawr... and it wasn't even in the story yet!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi thanks for the welcome, and I'll be sure to let you know if I need help!Makura [[User talk:Ferretwarrior| Ha! I have sharp daggers!]] 19:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nighty wasn't sure if you wanted to be updated or not, but, yeah I did, Revenge of a Warrior-Sister Armel Update on the story of a sister and a brother --skalarana 17:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". Poll included! Sorry that the update kinda stinks. :P Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC)